Repeated Time - ON HAITUS!
by Parien
Summary: Repeating Death. Reset Timelines. Can Pari (OC) keep up with it? Who is causing all of this? Clues are spread throughout the story leading to the Grand finale. Includes all Elgang members (and Rose). Rated T for Cursing.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"N-no… this can't be happening… not again..." The girl trembled and fell to the ground, blocking her eyes from anyone as the Elgang looked at her.

All were confused, except Add.

He knew what was going on and what he had to do.

Sometimes, the outcome would be different.

Although, he knew, that, this one would be different.

 _That's right, I killed all of your friends, hah! You couldn't even stop it!_

 _You little weakling. I probably should've killed you first. But, that would ruin all the fun!_

 _Aww! So cute! Running now? Too late, should've done something else! Haha!_

These tormenting words always came back to Pari, yet she couldn't stop it.

They happened every time she saw Rose…

Pari's eyes turned blank, and her voice was different.

"Pari? Are you alright…?"

The voice ignored Rena. "Aisi and Windsla, activate Code 'Fae'." Two drone-like dolls appeared and listened.

A second later, Pari sprouted wings and a small circlet around her wrist. It illuminated a bright light green light.

'Pari' glared at Rose, who seemed to be smirking.

"Add."

"Tch…" he walked to Pari's side.

Before anything could happen, Elsword spoke up. "What are you two doing…? Pari, you aren't like this…"

"Hmph," Pari muttered. "Add, if you want to explain, go ahead, but that gives more time for Rose to escape… and you know what that means."

Add nodded, and out of jealousy, Ara rushed up to him and hugged him tight.

"Add, what are you doing?! Why is Pari acting different?!"

"I've made my decision." Was all Add said, and Pari kissed him.

Gasps came from the Elgang. Ara fell onto her knees.

"Sending Data...No Errors found." Pari spoke. " Aisi and Windsla, activate Elimination mode."

"If you don't want to be hurt, move out of the way NOW." Add threatened.

"Pari, don't do this… What has Rose done to you?"

Pari glared at the voice-Aisha. "Everything." Was all Pari said, and she turned to Add. "Ready?"

"Heh, let's kill this bitch."

The whole Elgang moved out of the way, some shocked and some hurt.

Pari closed her blank and dull ghostly eyes. When she opened them, they were as bright as her wings.

"Pari, do the right thing." Rose spoke quietly. "You can just let me go-"

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Rose." Pari responded. "You're just a clone, sent here to destroy EVERYTHING."

"If you want to be difficult, then fine." Rose was enveloped into a bright light, transforming her appearance.

The Storm Trooper smirked. "Let's get this party started here then." And took out her machine guns.

"M-137 Gatling Gun!"

Pari and Add dodged in seperate ways. Pari felt someone tugging at her sleeve. She looked in the direction.

"Please stop!" Ara cried out.

"...Ignorant…"

"Excuse you?!" Eun erupted suddenly. Pari didn't flinch.

"Eun, you know already… don't make this any harder…" Pari paused. "This is for all of us…"

"You're committing murder! That doesn't make it any better!"

"Dammit Elsword… You don't know the goddamn pain… I've went through."

"Then we can help you!" Elesis answered to an nonexistent question.

Pari was freaking out. "Y-you can't. No no no no no…" Pari turned to Add. "...Hurry, you do it, I don't have much time left…" She was shaking. _It was useless going into Fae mode_. She thought.

"..Didn't have to tell me." Add's Dynamo sliced through Rose's heart, and she turned limp. All movement stopped. _Way too easy this time… is Rose becoming lazy?_

The whole Elgang was bursting with Anger, except for Pari, Add, Lu, Ciel and Eun.

"Explain!" The whole Elgang shrieked.

All eyes landed on Pari, but she fell to the floor, coughing blood.

"Add.. hurry… time….travel…" her breaths became slower. Lu and Ciel looked at each other, then at Add.

"Capable of Time travel, eh?" Lu looked at Add. He stared at a dying Pari.

He carried her up bridal style and opened a portal.

"No time." Was all he said, and entered the portal, making him disappear.

This timeline no longer had Add and Pari. Only the ones that loved them most would remember.

The Elgang remembered, and Ara brushed off everything about Add.

Soon, she would forget him in that timeline.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword or it's Characters.**

"...ke….p…" A voice called out.

"H-huh…?" Pari groggily whispered. The light was in her eyes and it was so annoying.

"Wake up!" Pari groaned immediately. She recognized the voice.

It was Aisha.

"Five more minutes…"

"No! Do you know how late it is?!" Aisha's voice boomed in her room.

"Urgh… My ears..." Pari was thinking. "Fine! Jeez, as long as you stop your damned roar!"

"It's Elsword's fault!" Aisha pouted, her hands at her hips. "He woke me up super early in the morning! That Elbrat!"

"Hey it's not my fault, shorty!" Elsword shouted loudly in response. Aisha looked agitated. Steam was literally coming out of her ears.

"Oh?" Aisha had a funny looking face. "YOU'RE GETTING IT NOW ELBRAT!" Aisha stormed out of Pari's room.

Pari got up and slowly put on her small coat, shorts with a small knife pocket, combat boots and a cute little headband. Except makeup. Pari absolutely despised make-up. That's one thing that made her different from the other adventurers who like to show off their style. Pari took out her weapons.

One of her weapons is a knife on one side, and if she pressed the gray button located in the middle, a hammer would appear on the other side. It was very useful in close combat. This weapon was named Valkimer.

Another weapon was several robotic dolls which acted almost the same as Eve's drones, but they were much more complicated. There were 5 in total, Aisi (Air), Windsla (Wind), Gemmu (Earth), Tam (Water), and Eithne (Fire). They were called TAGEW.

Pari took Valkimer and slid it into the knife slot. The TAGEW were located in her coat pockets, mainly because they were tiny enough to fit.

After leaving her room, Pari received a chill up her spine. She turned around swiftly.

"Ah, uh hi.." Ciel was there, laughing nervously as he scratched his head.

"..." she stared at him. He was still in his pajamas. "...Do you really believe you'll ever be able to frighten me?" She questioned.

"Oh c'mon! Pari, why do you keep trying to make us stop with the pranks? We will get you, one day!" A voice complained from behind her.

Elsword.

"Psh, impossible! You guys have been trying and trying to no avail have you guys gotten an actually good result!" Pari exclaimed and started laughing.

"Tch, _I_ try _my_ best though." Add swooped in with his dynamos.

"Honestly, stop your little charade, you guys'll never scare me." Pari smirked.

"We will, ONE DAY!" Elsword pumped his fist into the air triumphantly.

"Guys! Come it's important!" Rena appeared suddenly. "And you, Ciel, GET READY!"

"Fine." Add, Elsword and Pari replied with monotone voices and walked down the hall.

 **~Le Time Skip~**

"...Demon sightings….Velder…" was all Pari heard. The talk was useless, they could just rush in already!

"Pari!" Elsword called out.

"..." She pretended to be daydreaming.

"Hey, Pari!"

"..." She looked at all the little flowers outside.

"PARI!"

"Hmm?" She faked a surprised face.

"You know the plan, right?" All Elgang members stared at her with suspecting faces. Even Rena squinted her eyes at her, especially since everyone knew how ignorant Pari is.

"Demons, Velder, blah blah fighting. Am I right?" She smiled sweetly, but the Elgang facepalmed.

"At least she got the gist of it…" Aisha muttered.

"...but the plan part…" Rena continued, sighing.

"...she doesn't know." Elesis finished. "Seriously, start paying attention! It'll be very helpful someday!"

"Oh, don't be grumpy logs." Pari quipped, and the some of the Elgang just glared at her. "We're still going to be fighting."

"Kekeke! She's right, after all." Add commented. The Elgang removed their stare from Pari and directed it to Add. "Now, let's go! I want to test something! Kekeke!"

"To Velder we go, team!" Elsword happily spoke, and the very tiring walk began.

 **Check the poll on my profile if you want this to become an ongoing series or not! Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
